


Burden of a Wish

by infelphira



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, GBFfemslash2019, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infelphira/pseuds/infelphira
Summary: No disappointment, no rejection ever comes and the eyes she meets, looking directly at her, eyes are soft as Tien regards Kumbhira with the sort of look that makes one feel safe, as if they're being protected.Day 1 of GBF femslash week 2019!





	Burden of a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> heavy expectations, placed on girls who don't know what to do with them sometimes. they confide in someone who understands.

Staring out from the deck of the Grandcypher makes all of Tien's problems feel so tiny, so insignificant.

The sky below her, above her, surrounding her is massive and filled with as many clouds as there are people living their little lives on islands scattered throughout it. Still, her burden feels so massively heavy. The world is larger than she could ever fathom, but the world- to her- is a few square acres on a backwater island that houses her family. 

She doesn't know how long she's lost in thought when something brushes against her leg, pulling her back to reality. For a brief moment, she's surprised how she let her guard down, but she knows the Grandcypher is safe and that no one would ever seek to harm her here. When she looks down, she sees a coarse-furred little boar piglet, wrapped with a few bells that tinkle so softly that the wind around the deck drowned out the piglet's approach. Her eyes soften and she bends down, picking it up gently. "Hello, little one, who do you belong to?" 

It oinks and snuffles at her softly, inspecting her face, and Tien allows herself a small giggle. It reminds her of the reaching hands of a young child, and she gently pets its head as it inspects her.

Soon, a voice calls out, "Hamward! Where have you gotten off to this time?"

"Hamward?" Tien echos softly, giving the boarlet in her arms a stern, sisterly glance, "Are you being called for?" It starts to attempt to wriggle to freedom, but the girl calling for it soon comes into view, climbing onto the deck. "I know you're up here you little-- oh!" Her eyes focus on Tien and she takes a quick assessment of her outfit and telltale uniform of a member of the Eternals. She hadn't really gotten a chance to speak with any of them, but knew about them from reputation alone (And that all over them frequented this crazy captain's crazy ship). "Uh, jeez. That little guy's mine. I hope he wasn't bothering you, c'mere." She gestures at the boarlet and Tien lets it down gently so it can run over and reunite itself with Kumbhira. Tien watches this happen with some interest, but she's seen many strange things by now and doesn't outwardly question it. 

"You're one of those Eternals, right?" Kumbhira's mouth moves faster than her brain, and she flushes and looks rather embarrassed at her forwardness, "Oh! But it's rude of me to not introduce myself before demanding your name. I'm Kumbhira! I'm the Guardian of the Boar Temple and... the current Divine Boar." Her enthusiasm trails off as she suddenly finds herself worrying that her reputation precedes her, and that this powerful girl before her might think less of her, knowing it. She casts her eyes to the deck and tries to let the wind blow her anxiety away before she looks up again. 

No disappointment, no rejection ever comes and the eyes she meets, looking directly at her, eyes are soft as Tien regards Kumbhira with the sort of look that makes one feel safe, as if they're being protected. 

"Mm, I'm Tien." Her voice is soft and Kumbhira takes a few steps closer to hear her better, "You're right that I am a member of the Eternals. So is my twin brother." The boar general nods, and suddenly finds herself wanting to stay but at a loss for anything more to say. She got her piglet back, and as far as she knows, they have nothing in common. Tien turns her eyes back to the sea of clouds across the boundary of the ship's deck and Kumbhira is about to turn and leave when she hears that quiet but strong voice speak to her again,

"Divine Boar... that means you're one of the generals who ring in the new year?"

Surprised, Kumbhira stumbles to reply, standing at the railing next to Tien, "Y-yeah! I helped ring in the new year this year after Vajra passed it off to me." 

Tien nods and her smile deepens as she looks off into a deep place in the sky. Kumbhira can't seem to tear her eyes away from that soft profile, can't help but feel there's something under her demeanor. "How admirable." For a second, Kumbhira is unsure if she heard right, not used to be complimented for her work, but Tien continues, "I love staying up with my brothers and sisters, taking care of them as we all eagerly await the dawn of the new year. Always clinging to the wish that this year will be better than the last. That everything will finally change." When she turns her head and meets Kumbhira's eyes again, the Draph girl feels her face get a little warmer, "And this year, it's thanks to you that we can have that wish, isn't it?"

"I-I, I'm not that great." Not yet. She has to look away, out into the sky. The sky is uncaring: it expands in every direction, reaching on forever, not grieving, and not rejoicing. "I'm not as good as those who came before me. I don't have their strength, everything I do is just a fluke. It's just a show to put people's hearts at ease. Even if they know I'm not as good as my predecessor..." She sniffs a bit, and feels the weight lift itself off her chest a bit, "But you don't have to pity me. It just means I have to work harder than all the boars before me. It's tough, and it sucks, but... I don't wanna go down in history as a loser." 

Tien places a hand over hers on the railing, her fingers are slender and beautiful, but Kumbhira realizes they are callused from hard work as much as her own, and not as soft as she'd imagined. 

"I understand."

What a powerful pair of words. She thinks that she'd been wanting someone to say this to her for a long time.

No consolations, not the words of support, nor the words of pity. Just simple understanding.

"I wish for the peace and happiness of all of my little brothers and sisters, but wishing won't fill their bellies or keep them warm on winter nights." Tien nods, ever so gently squeezing Kumbhira's hand, "So I had to work hard. I had to do things that no one should have ever done to even see a glimmer of that wish on the horizon. And yet, even still, it's out of reach." This stuns Kumbhira slightly, that there is something not even an Eternal could have by asking-- or taking. One of the strongest people in the skies has fears, worries, and failings, like anyone else. 

"So many expectations get put on us. The wishes of the people who believe in us, it often feels like their very fate is in our hands. So I understand." 

The sky is boundless and emotionless, but it will always bear the hopes of dreams of those who live within it.

Those lavender eyes look into Kumbhira as if Tien is staring directly into her soul, but, she thinks, that laying her worries bare to someone who understands the struggle wouldn't be so bad. She feels a few lonely tears spring to her eyes, and she smiles and nods, "Right, thank you, Tien." 

"Mm, and thank you, Kumbhira, for making this year a reality."


End file.
